narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishikikajō
Ishikikajō is the pinnacle of energy manipulation combined with his bloodline limit. It is a technique which Zenjou has had access to since birth. Perhaps the basis for all else, it's a natural subconscious and conscious ability. Ishikikajō utilizes chakra flow to form constructs from one's imagination. Making it one of few techniques without seal requirements. Ishikikajō transforms Zenjou into a Blacksmith (鍛冶屋,Kajiya,) and Architect (建築家,Kenchikuka). Overview Ishikikajō is the unnamed ability to form osteokinetic structures from one's imagination. These constructs range from simplistic design to complex formations. And their numbers depend solely on one's chakra limitations. For Zenjou's potent energy, he is able to form a nigh infinite amount of creations through careful circulation. Efficiently controlling his chakra drastically decreases it's expenditure. Allowing him to perform hundreds of crafts without expressing any discomfort. Zenjou once recreated an entire town alongside weapons for it's citizens. Before joining in battle himself. During which Zenjou still appeared at full strength. Because it relies solely on chakra flow, Zenjou is able to access Ishikikajō instantaneously. His constructs coming into existence upon command. Zenjou describes Ishikikajō as creating multiple limbs. A second nature for him to create and manipulate his constructs. A defining trait of his Ishikikajō is his absolute control over his creations characteristics. He can determine their physical attributes. From strength, to durability. Weight. Density. Even flexibility. His osteokinetic structures are extremely versatile. Even after their creation, Zenjou can continuously manipulate their physical attributes. Constantly adapting to fit situations. Something as small as manipulating his constructs size is often enough to trick enemies. It's wide range in side can cause it rival a pin needle, or tower an entire village. Dwarfing summonins of immense proportions. Enough to withold Kurama without additional strain. Another key aspect is it's range. Ishikikajō is a technique which grants access to all three distances. And with masterful control, Zenjou can influence the battlefield with his imagination. Creating massive mazes. Armies. Weapons. Exponentially increased by utilizing earth's Dragon Veins (龍脈, Ryūmyaku) as expressways; Zenjou can influence an even larger distance. Ishikikajō involves manipulating external bones as well. Zenjou can channel his own personal energy through them, bringing them back to life. Allowing for creative usages. Oppose to a nigh absolute creation skill, Zenjou gains a telekinetic control over his bones. He is able to manipulate them freely both mentally and physically. A single subconscious impulse capable of sending a barrage of swords thrusting towards his target. Zenjou's mental control leads to physically being able to utilize creations which would normally be impossible to use. Such as towering blades, entire buildings or a makeshift meteor. In truth, Zenjou is controlling his weaponry both mentally and physically. A subconscious effect towards his constructs. Constructs Zenjou's constructs are limitless. It is an ability only restricted by his imagination. Perhaps a greater attribute, Zenjou is able to combine constructs. Such as calling forth golems utilizing deadly weapons. Or an armor with external limbs. Even his objects possess special traits. It is the amalgamation of these constructs that increases it's deadliness. Weapons: Zenjou has the ability to create weapons of unlimited designs. Very few possessing similar characteristics. Each designed for a specific purpose. From bladed weapons, to projectiles; Even incredibly powerful concussive weapons. They all fall under this category. If a weapon exist that Zenjou cannot create, it only takes a single glance to perform. However, these creations are everything but imitations. Zenjou's Ishikikajō revolves around bringing forth an original. Each weapon is it's own existence with completely different traits. He has recreated weapons newly exposed to him in a matter of minutes. Zenjou has the ability to craft weaponry quite different from normal close-range combat. Such as creating a large osteokinetic canon. Armor: Zenjou can morph armor upon his will. He favors internal plating as opposed to external armor. Doing so grants him a film of nigh indestructible bone. Which can withstand forces that exceed an entire desert falling upon him. He has survived liquefying constrictions through such plating. However, Zenjou internal armor is not restriction. But a preference. When defending against deadlier abilities, Zenjou will freely create external armor. An exoskeleton of sorts. Strong enough to withstand unimaginable damage. Zenjou is known for his indestructible shields. Which redistributes physical energy through flexible bones. Structures:Besides regular weaponry, Zenjou is able to simply mimic structures and objects with osteokinetic constructs. He has created prisons, buildings and towers of varying sizes. Some speculate that his own manor spawned from Zenjou's person. One such feat is Sunagakure's massive tower. As with his other creations, Zenjou can create these constructs with various physical capabilities. It is for this reason, Ishikikajō grants Zenjou an architecture title. Due to his ability to literally create villages out of bones. Another structure which Zenjou has become infamous for involves forest. One example being Aokigahara. Similar to structures. Zenjou is able to simply create regular objects. Whether trivial or ingenious, he is able to manipulate their physical attributes as well. Golems: Zenjou can create and manipulate skeletal creatures. Although he enjoys utilizing human skeletons as a base, he has also formed those of mythical and actual creatures. Zenjou's golems follow his will. They are unthinking. Unable to fully recognize themselves as a living creature. He is quite fond of creating enormous partial golems for destructive purposes. These golems and partial skeletal constructs form from his person or surrounding. A side effect involves utilizing surrounding bones to create make-shift golems. An infamous instance was during his first battle against SHukaku. Where Zenjou created a skeletal copy of . *'Skeletal Appendages': A sub variation of Golems, Ishikikajō crafts partial skeletal appendages of various characteristics. From species to species, Zenjou's skeletal appendages are limitless. Adapting to different situations. Zenjou can create human appendages of unrivaled strength. Capable of combating his brother's etheral armor. It is a form of partial golem creation. From massive skeletal arms to gigantic spines.. Trivia *It's name stems from Zenjou requiring an imagination.